


Moon Crystal Power, Make Up

by starvaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: Normally, this wouldn’t be unusual for Romelle, she had a tendency to overreact - especially when a cute girl was thrown into the mix. The only problem was that Allura didn’t provide much cover to somebody who was dressed in a bright red and blue Sailor Moon costume.
Relationships: Acxa/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Moon Crystal Power, Make Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/gifts).



> Based on this [Twitter](https://twitter.com/witchy_writes_s/status/1219746345709441025) post!

“Go. Up. And. Talk. To. _Her_.”

Pidge had said it at least three times already since they had arrived, knowing fully well that each word was wasted. Behind her, Romelle is still ducked behind Allura in an attempt to hide from the blue haired girl across from them. They had seen her several times around the convention center, Romelle even saying that she was wearing one of the best casual Raven cosplays she had ever seen, but whenever Allura had suggested the idea of going up to get a picture with her, Romelle had just frozen in place.

Or ducked behind something. 

Or both.

Normally, this wouldn’t be unusual for Romelle, she had a tendency to overreact - especially when a cute girl was thrown into the mix. The only problem was that Allura didn’t provide much cover to somebody who was dressed in a bright red and blue Sailor Moon costume.

“Perhaps - “

Allura let out a slight noise as Romelle grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her closer to the nearby (thankfully empty) display table, using her as a shield as she attempted to hide under the bright blue cloth. A few feet away, laughter erupted from the group of girls that the blue haired girl was with. Pidge and Allura, worried for a moment that Romelle’s antics were what the group was laughing at, looked over. They were relieved to see the trio walking on, pointing at something in the distance and paying the rest of them no mind, with the blue haired girl in tow a few feet behind them.

Romelle’s head finally peeked out from under the table at the sound of the fading laughter. Only her nose and her pony buns were visible, her eyes following the Raven cosplayer as she walked off. Once she had finally disappeared into the crowd, Romelle let out a whimper and allowed herself to collapse back onto the floor in defeat.

_Why? Why was she so afraid of going up and talking to this one girl?_

She had been talking to plenty of cute cosplayers within the past few days and had gotten pictures with all of them. Excitedly so. What made this one girl so different? 

Pidge’s face appeared above her.

“She’s gone now. I’m pretty sure you can come out from under the table.”

Romelle sat back up, taking a moment to think everything over before wrapping her arms around her legs and letting out another whine as she buried her face into her knees. 

“Or stay...that’s cool too, I guess.”

Allura, not so subtly, shifted her bag to where it would purposely hit Pidge’s shoulder when she turned, then shot Pidge a look when she glanced up at her, telling her to ease up a little. Trying to do damage control, Allura stepped forward.

“As I was _attempting_ to suggest earlier. Perhaps the two of us could go up to her with you when you asked for the picture? All of us could take a group photo and then you could suggest taking one of just the two of you, given that you two are the only ones in costume?”

“That’s...not a bad idea.” Pidge couldn’t help but admit.

Romelle still wasn’t convinced.

“But what if I make a fool of myself? Or what if she’s never even seen Sailor Moon? Or what if a meteorite crashes into the convention center right when I get up to her and we all have to evacuate?”

Allura stood blank-faced, not quite sure what she could say to _that_.

“Well.” Pidge began, looking over. “Whatever you decide to do, she’s coming back. So you might want to think fast.”

Romelle squealed and clutched Allura’s arm once more. 

The Raven cosplayer reappeared, but kept her gaze to the floor, almost as if she was looking for something. Romelle’s eyes fell to the girl’s hand and the way it hovered near her choker necklace, a choker necklace that formerly had a red jewel in the center. The missing jewel itself glittered on the floor behind one of the nearby artist’s display racks. Possibly, somebody had accidentally kicked it out of the way just enough that it was out of sight to everybody except for Romelle from her spot on the floor.

Now, Romelle stood.

Allura and Pidge gave her a perplexed look as she did, but moved out of the way as she eased past them. It only took a moment for Romelle to wander behind the table and pick up the tiny gem before she headed toward the blue haired girl, her heart only pounding harder in her chest as she got closer

The girl was now crouched, looking behind another table that she and her friends had passed moments earlier in the hopes that the gem had fallen near it. Giving up, the girl now stood as her finger crossed over her mouth, trying to think and retrace her steps.

“It has to be around here…”

Her voice trailed off as a white gloved arm shot out, holding the red jewel and offering it toward her.

“...somewhere.”

“I saw that you were looking for something. Is this it by any chance?” Romelle spoke, a slight blush on her face that she was trying her hardest (and failing) to hide.

“It is, actually. Thank you.”

Romelle placed the jewel in the girl’s hand, her fingertips brushing against her own as she took it. Another shiver seemed to spark through Romelle and she could only hope it didn’t make her squeal. She watched as the girl attempted to pop the gem back into place - only for it to pop out and fall to the floor again immediately afterwards and roll across to her boot with a plastic clatter. The girl let out a slight sigh. Romelle could put two and two together enough that she could determine the girl had been fighting with the choker for most of the day.

“You know…” Romelle spoke, picking the gem up for her again. “I _do_ have some glue I could probably use on this, if you wanted. I had almost the _same_ exact problem with some jewelry I used for a Cinderella cosplay once and it works absolute _wonders_!”

“At this point I’d be willing to try anything.”

It took another moment for Romelle to properly fix the girl’s choker, having the glue in her pocket of her skirt. Romelle had brought it in case some of the gems on her wig or the ribbons on her costume came loose, Allura warning for her to be prepared.

“And _there_! Good as new!” Romelle smirked.

The girl touched her necklace, her fingers skimming over the glassy jewel in her choker, knowing it would be there for good. This little tidbit of information and seeing how pleased the other girl looked only seemed to give Romelle the confidence boost she needed. 

“I...I’ve seen you walking around earlier…” Romelle began.

The other girl said nothing, though there was a slight curiosity on her face. Romelle took it as her queue to continue.

“...and I just wanted to say that I _adore_ your Raven cosplay. Teen Titans was one of my favorite cartoons when I was younger! And your outfit looks just like that fanart where she’s drawn all witchy and cool! I was wondering if I could take a picture with you.”

Again, the girl said nothing, her expression remaining neutral.

For an instant, Romelle panicked, wondering if she had done something wrong. The girl seemed to be studying her as if she wasn’t quite sure how to react.

 _She must not have a lot of people come up and ask her to take pictures with them,_ Romelle couldn’t help but think. _Which is a shame. She’s super talented._

After a moment of hesitation, the girl moved closer to Romelle, enough that they were almost pressed shoulder to shoulder. Romelle reached into her pocket for her phone, fumbling with it enough that the other girl actually took it out of her hand, turning on the screen and pressing the camera app for her. The two stood there, Romelle deciding to smile and give a small peace sign, hoping to channel Sailor Moon’s personality in the photo. For a moment, she got excited at the thought that maybe the girl would also pose with her, but she didn’t want to push her luck.

Once they were done, the girl looked down at Romelle’s phone, her thumb skimming over the screen. Possibly she making sure she looked okay in the pictures? Romelle wasn’t quote sure. What she _did_ know, was that she didn’t even know what to call this girl other than ‘Raven Cosplayer’ and she felt a tad guilty about it.

“What is your name, by the way? Also, do you have a twitter or instagram or anything you want me to tag you in?”

“It’s Acxa.” She replied, handing Romelle her phone back. “And no, I don’t. Also, I’m not cosplaying. This is just how I dress.”

“ _Oh._ ” 

It was all Romelle could think to say.

A warmth seemed to wash over Romelle’s face as she watched Acxa begin to head off, suddenly welcoming the meteorite from earlier and hoping that it would just crash land on her and her alone.

She knew she should have just stayed under the table.

Still walking away, Acxa turned back to face her.

“I like your Sailor Moon cosplay too. Sailor Mercury was always my favorite though, maybe you should consider cosplaying as her sometime.”

Then, she was gone.

Behind her, Allura and Pidge approached, Allura clapping her hands in her excitement. Romelle knew she would want all of the details later.

“Well? How did it go? Did you manage to get her number?”

“Yes, I…” Once again, Romelle froze.

“You didn’t get her number, did you?” Pidge questioned.

“No.” Romelle admitted, regret setting in. “But I _did_ get a picture! Even though she wasn’t technically cosplaying. Behold!”

“She wasn’t technically what?” Pidge also couldn’t help but ask, but let it slide as soon as Romelle held her phone for the two to see. Neither of them reacted.

“Well?” Romelle asked. “Do we look okay?”

“Umm…”Allura’s voice trailed off.

“There’s nothing there.” Pidge added.

Instantly, Romelle’s heart sank. She turned the phone to look, expecting it to be her photo gallery. Instead it was her contact listing, which made her all the more confused until she saw the name at the very top. Acxa, followed by a little purple heart emoji. 

It had become very clear what Acxa had been doing now as she thumbed over Romelle’s phone earlier, adding her number. A quick check in her photos also revealed the picture the two had taken was there as well. 

Did she make a fool of herself? Yes.

And it was absolutely worth it.


End file.
